The new Schizophragma cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Patrick Pineau. The objective of the breeding program was to achieve flowering on young plants. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during June 2006.
The seed parent is the unpatented Schizophragma ‘Rose Sensation’. The pollen parent is unknown. The new variety was identified and selected as a potentially interesting selection Jun. 17, 2010. Selection was made at a nursery in La Menitre, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘MINSNOW3’ was first performed Jun. 17, 2010 in La Menitre, Maine Et Loire, France, by softwood cuttings. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 8 successive generations.